The Great War
by Kom'rk
Summary: A war has broken out between the province of Tamaran and it's Suzerain, The Avilian Empire. Follow Dick, Gar and Victor along their adventures in reconquering Tamaran. Possible RobxStar and BBxRae later on.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first story so no flames K? Okay, now that we have that sorted, Uhm... actually, instead of telling you guys about the story, just read it. I know that's what I do but if you guys what me to give summary's at the beginning of each chapter, just let me know. Also, if you see any spelling errors, please let me know so I can correct those. Without further ado, I present to you...

*Disclaimer: I don't own the TT, I only lay claim to my own characters that may pop up in the story.

**The Great War**

"Gar, you see anything?

"Nah, come on up. Everything is clear"

Dick, Gar and Victor were on a scouting mission with 500 of the elite soldiers of their nation to estimate the defenses of a stronghold that Dick's father, King Bruce, with his army was planning to attack the next day. This was supposed to be a quick fight, but once they learned that the daughters of the usurper to the throne were in the castle, things rapidly escalated.

"Vic, get up here, I think you need to see this." Dick called down to his other companion.

"What is it now? Another so called, damsel in distress that oh, Lord forbid, you must rescue yet again?

"No, you seriously need to see this."

Down below them on the field that surrounded the Castle they were supposed to be scouting, marched hundreds of thousands of troops. Far outnumbering the army that the King war going to arrive with tomorrow.

"Wha- Oh... I see what you mean." Gar and Dick were already trying to formulate some sort of plan by the looks on their faces.

"I think we should wait till night." Said Dick and Gar gave a nod of approval.

"Wait till night for what?" Asked a confused Victor.

"We should wait till night to slip past there defenses. There is now way we are going to carry this castle by force of arms. We need to take it tonight with the troops we have then hold it till my father arrives tomorrow. Then we will have the kind of surrounded, attacking us and defending against my father. This should work very well seeing as they have no siege weapons what so ever and won't be able to make much of a dent in those walls. Look how thick they are."

"But how? The only wait to assault that place is by going up the cliff that forms the back of the castle (think miniature Minas Tirith from LOTR). And there are bound to be sentries up there." Replied Victor.

"Yes, but that's why we do it at night, our soldiers already have black armor, although it is intended for daylight to terrify the enemy, it is also great for stealth." Answered Gar.

"Ahhh... I see. I'll go get the men ready and tell them what's going on." Said Victor quickly as he started climbing down the little hill they were on.

"Gar, take a few men to see where we can hide 500 men till night. And make it _discreet_, I don't want anyone, I mean anyone, seeing you. Got it?"

"Yeah, I'll be back in a couple hours. Tell everyone to get ready."

"Uhm... I'm pretty sure Vic just left to do that..."

"Oh, yeah... Right..." Said Gar laughing. "Be back in a while."

"Dick, Victor, I'm back. I found a spot Dick, it's kinda hard to get to, but once you do, you can easily look down on the castle and not be seen. Once it's time, we can drop a few ropes down and then we can take the castle. When we were up there, we noticed very few guards actually in the castle so that makes me think that they have most of the outside- duh... So anyways, if the men follow me in twos and threes, we can easily get the all up there by sundown."

"Good. Victor, are the men ready? WE need them to travel light. Tell them to hide most of their gear, they won't need it in the castle. Uhm... they should only need their swords and maybe a few of them can take their bows as well, but they should be wearing full armor all the same."

"K, got it. Gar, you coming?"

"Sure, I need some food too."

"Gar, Vic, before each of you leave, We need to discuss commands. I, being the highest rank hear, however slight will take command of 200 men, you each get 150. You are to make sure those men are ready when the time comes. Got it?"

"Yep, don't worry" both of them said in unison, used to their friends overly cautious ways on the eve of a battle.

"Okay Dick, everyone is in place, it's almost midnight as well. Want me to take my men first and clean off the wall? Then you two can come down down and help us mop up?"

"Yeah, do it Gar, but keep it _quiet, _we need the element of surprise."

"Got it. K men, Let's do this thing." And with that, Gar's commandos began to unravels their ropes and slide down them onto one of the walls, quickly dispatching any soldiers they found on guard duty and laying them noiselessly down on the wall. Their black armor did indeed as more than once, a guard looked directly at them and then kept walking, only to feel a blade to his throat the next moment.

"Okay Vic, Gar's men have cleared the walls, let's go." And with that, a torrent of Black armor clad soldiers poured down the cliff into the castle. Quickly killing any other guards who were still in shock at so suddenly being attacked, that they offered almost no resistance.

"Gar,Victor, search the castle for Galfore's daughters, when you find them, bring them to our camp and keep them under guard. I do NOT want them escaping. Oh, and one of them is very strong, Be careful with here, but the other one is an enchantress, so be VERY careful with her. Do not let the get away. Do Not."

"Dick, then I'm going to take quite a few soldiers with me, I'm not taking any chances."

"Take as many as you need, just leave enough for me to finish killing off the guards."

"Got it, Gar, let's go get those girls."

"Yeah, I'm just grabbing my best men. No sense in taking chances.

"Rachel, what is that noise? It sounds like heavy footsteps."

"How should I know Kory? You just wok- AHHHHHH!"

Just then, Gar, Victor and the soldiers burst through the door into the girls room.

"Well... I think we found them. You two, go tie them up. The rest of you, guard the door and be careful"

"YES SIR!" was the soldiers reply.

"What is the meaning of this, who are you and what do you want!" Demanded Kory, her face showing fear.

"Well." Started Gar, "You know how your father has been trying to take the throne? Well, we're here to change the tables on him a bit. The crown prince himself is here, we have complete control of your castle. You couldn't possibly escape, You had best some with us."

Still shocked from the fact that their room and castle had been invaded, they quietly assented to the ropes being put around theirs wrists.

"Hey Vic, I was thinking, What if Dick's dad doesn't show up with the army tomorrow? We don't have the troops to hold a castle this size for very long. I think we need to get Dick to pull us into the inner castle where we are now. That way, we can then shoot down at the rebels when they climb up the walls and then we actually do have the troops to properly man the walls."

"I agree with you, I'll help you persuade Dick. But that shouldn't be that hard."

"Yeah, let's just get these girls delivered. Then we can go see Dick."

As they were going down the steps to the inner courtyard, Kory started speaking,

"You know you will never be able to keep us in captivity, either we will find a way to escape for our father will come and rescue us."

"You know... Uhm, Kory was it? Right. Your father is going to be so busy very soon that he won't be _able _to help you, he'll be fighting for his own life. Just thought I would help you narrow down you escape routes, which leaves you with escaping on your own." Said Gar with a smile.

"Or, you could just let us go now."

"But why would we do that?"

"Well, do you see any guards around us or ropes around our wrists anymore?"

Gar and Victor immediately shouted for their troops and turned around Gar drawing his sword while Victor ripped his axe from his back. Only to see Kory and Rachel laughing with ropes still around their wrists and their guards in the same posture as them, weapons drawn, ready for about anything.

"I have made up my mind, you two can gag them if you want, that wasn't funny." Said Gar, not amused in the slightest at what the girls had done.

"With pleasure Sirs, madams, please turn around around slowly."

"You will regret this soldier boy." Said Rachel as the gag was put in her mouth.

"Sirs, what would you have us do with them now? I don't think it a wise choice to keep them in any part of the castle, they probably know every inch of it."

"I agree Lieutenant, I suppose we can find a place in one of the towers, they only have one flight of stairs up and down." Replied Gar with Victor nodding his head in agreement.

Just then, Dick walked through a door in front of them and walked up to Gar and Vic, whispering something in their ear, they both laughed heavily then whisper something back to him. Dick, smiling with grim determination, walked up to the girls,

"If you would like, you may have my- er, well, my new room if you would like until we leave this castle. Otherwise, your only other option is to be put up in the tower up top. Your choice."

"Well well well," Started Kory, "The crown prince _is _a charmer as they say. I guess if you are offering, what business do we have to decline you. In other words, yes, we would like to use _your _new rooms, might I inquire as to which they are?"

"They would be your brothers room, I think your fathers room is... distasteful. Please forgive me if I have offended you, but it was your father's doing that led me to take this castle."

Turning to Gar and Victor, "Yes, move the troops up to the inner walls. I also noticed our... lack of manpower. Tell them to start taunting the enemy, I want the tired tomorrow when my father arrives. That should make the battle easier."

Gar and Vic, turning around, called to their respective troops and started marching them through the town inside the castle to the inner walls. Dick, with his personal body guard, turned to the girls.

"If you will follow me, we will now take you to your rooms."

Okay, I know that was a short chapter, but this is my first story, so give me some time. I will try to lengthen the chapters as I go on. Another thing, this is your guys story, I will try to add stuff you guys (or gals) suggest as long as it fits into my storyline somehow. (meaning, I will make it work) But, there are some rules, First off, the story has to be kept under T, meaning no mature content (dirty dirty minds...) and no overly gruesome seens.

Anyways, I will try to update the story on a weekly basis, most likely every Tuesday. Random right? Lol. So, rate, review and subscribe (I wanted another R word... but there are no R words with the basic meaning of "follow")

Oh, and I need a name for the story, I will take the first 5 acceptable names and draw them out of a hat. Good Luck, the person to win the name contest, will be able to beta read my story unless they decline.

Best Regards,

Kom'rk

P.S. I would like if someone could tell me how to put lines in the story to show that time has passed, thanks in advance to anyone who helps. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry it took so long. I'm on a trip so I might not be able to update as ehm... fluently. I didn't get any reviews last chapter *sad face. Anyways, I have some Ideas for this story that you will eventually see play out. I'll point out that I forgot to last time. Most characters will be very OOC. Especially BB.

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT or anything affiliated with TT, except my own characters.**

The next day, right before dawn...

"Dick, come here." Said Gar as he was putting on his signature emerald green armor.

"Yeah? What is it?" Asked Dick in response.

"I was thinking, what if the Tameraneans _do _break through the walls before your Da- the King, is able to rout them? I mean, I don't think they're going to be very... nice, lets say. By now they have to know something is wrong in here, we haven't answered any of their questions they have shouted up the walls."

"I was thinking the same thing, It _was _our intent to carry off the Ladies of the castle. That probably won't sit well with them, despite our generous enough treatment of them. Plus, considering we found out that it's Slade commanding this army, we shouldn't expect any quarter anyways."

At this time, Victor walked in stretching his custom body suit that had to be custom made for him because of his considerable bulk.

"Whatcha guys talking about? And why do I always get left out of these talks? I mean, I only got bits and pieces of the plan yesterday." He said laughing as he walked in. "And why the grim faces? We have the girls."

That's exactly it, we _do _have the girls. Gar and I were discussing what would happen to us if my father isn't able to get to us before the Tameraneans do."

"Oh, that is a question isn't it..."

"Well, I'm going to get some practice in with my bow. You know, cause, we will be fighting after all." Said Gar after they had all sat in quiet thinking over the matter. And with that, left the room.

"You know, Green there does have a point, we will be fighting. I suggest we both start our respective groups on training exercises, though I wager our troops already have started doing that." Said Dick as he and Victor followed Gar out the room after a bit.

Tameranean army mobile HQ...

"Sir, we have reason to believe that something is wrong up at the castle, they haven't answered any of our report demands, even though the walls are clearly manned." spewed out a soldier as he ran into Slades personal office.

"Okay then, answer me this, why do you think they haven't answered? Hmm?" Said Slade as he glared at the soldier.

"I- I- I um, because those soldiers don't know our procedures?" Stammered the soldier.

"And why wouldn't they know those even though they are mandatory in the training to understand?"

"Because... they weren't trained by us sir?"

"Correct, and if they weren't trained by us, when the soldiers yesterday were, then who were they trained by?"

"Um... another country?"

"And what country are we currently at war with Corporal?"

"The Avilian Empire sir?"

"Correct, and why would Avilian troops be doing in one of our castles Corporal?"

"Be- oh... Should I alert the troops sir?"

"What do you think?"

"On it sir."

Back inside the castle...

" Sir, the Tameraneans are forming up below the walls sir, we believe they have figured out we're here sir." Said Dicks personal commander.

"Finally, Commander, have the troops man the walls, but leave a gap in them, My friends and myself have a, contest going on between ourselves."

"Ah, trying to see who can kill the most Tameraneans I assume my lord?"

"Correct. Oh, and before you leave, tell the troops I wish them good luck and that I wish I could say it to their faces personally."

"Certainly, And I wish you the same sir."

Elsewhere in the castle...

"No, Grass stain, you swing it like this, circular motions from side to side, not up and down. That won't get you anything, no, I take that back, it'll get you dead." Said Victor as he tried to teach Gar the basics of wielding and ax before the Tameraneans broke through the outer gate which they were offering no resistance on.

"Sir! They have broken through the main gate, Commander Richard told me to come and collect you. We are now falling back into the inner walls."

"Very well Liutenant, tell the Commander that we are coming and will round up the rest of the troops on our way."

"Yes Sir. Oh, and Commander Garfield, Miss Rachel would like to have a word with you. She would not tell anyone why."

Laughing Gar replied, "I wonder why hmmm? No doubt she intend to hold me hostage to force us to surrender."

"I had suspected as much myself. I will tell her you decline."

Kori and Rachel's room...

"He refuses? And on that reason? That is a breach to my honor, I would do no such thing."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but he was very clear of his intentions."

"Well, if a warriors of his rank is frightened by a mere lady, he must not be all that great of a warrior as he is vaunted to be."

"Insult him as you may my lady, but I am very sure he will not be changing his mind anytime soon."

And with that the Liutenant left the girls alone in there room.

"Kori, what do you think will happen to us? What if Slade doesn't reconquer our castle?"

"Rachel, I don't know but I do have my full confidence that Slade willdefeat these soldiers. Have you seen their numbers? They can't hope to hold out in a prolonged seige."

"But what if they know something we don't?"

"Trust me, they don't. They couldn't possibly know that we have stopped the King coming with his army."

"True."

The Tameraneans had now broken through the outer wall and were marching through the town to the main hold where the desperate force of only five hundred, give or take a few had holed inself up, waiting for the inevitable. Namely, when the Tameranean soldiers would swarm over the walls as they always did. Although they might slow them down, every man knew that today was probably going to be his last day on earth.

"Sir, I see them." Said a soldier to Dick as he simply pointed and stood wide eyed at the sheer number of soldiers coming up the street. Up on the fifty foot walls, they had a perfect ventage point to see the Tameraneans coming up at them.

"Alright men, you kow what to do. While this may be our last day on this earth, We will at least be remembered. We will be remembered as the five hundred who stood against hundreds of thousands."

Then, turning to a soldier next to him smirking said, "Well, I think that speech was decent if somewhat corny."

"Yeah, but it got the point across." Replied the soldier also smirking.

Then turning, both pulled their bows up from their resting place on the wall, strung an arrow, aimed, and let them fly in almost perfect unity. Now arrows began to stream from the walls, dropping tameraneans and somewhat halting their movement despite their numbers. But this eventually stopped the regular soldiers ran out of arrows with only the actual archers keeping up their fire. Within minutes, the Tameraneans were nearing the base of the walls. As they got there, they started pushing up their ladders so as to climb over the walls. Because the Avilian soldiers had no pikes to tip the ladders back with, they simply waited until the soldiers climbed up the ladders at which point, they put their advanced sword training to use. Although they quickly dispatched the first wave, the Tameranean tactic of simply swarming up until there were no more defenders started to take it's affect.

"Sir, there is just to many of them, we can't hold them off much longer. I suggest we fall back into the stairs to the next level to were our archers are. There their numbers will do them more harm then good as only so many will be able to get in and the ones in back will force the ones in front right on to our swords."

"Do it Captain. Everyone, fall back to the stairs! We will rally there!" Shouted Dick as he killed one more enemy before turning and running towards the smallish doors in the wall where only one, maybe two people could enter at a time. Most of the oldiers had alreagy gotten inside and Dick was among the last to enter. Before he did so, he heard that Victor and Gar had made similar decisions on their walls.

"Gar, we need to pull back to somewhere somewhere where their numbers won't mean anything and our soldiers superior training can come into play better."

"I agree, I saw Dick pull his forces into the hold, I think that's a safe bet as well. See? Here come the troops that were fighting his forces. Men, Fall back into the hold, all is lost out here, we will have a better chance inside!" shouted Gar as he and Victor made one last charge against the enemy kiling many of them and pushing even more over the wall. This gave the troops enough time to pull back as a few of the bolder of their troops had done the same in the other direction, turning towards each other, both groups made for the door before the enemy could retaliate.

"Okay, now what, they'll eventually dreack through those doors. Nothing we do can stop that. I say we see if we can find any spears and then just sit here and let them impale themselves when they come in."

"Well, I suppose that would work. How do you think the Princesses would react if we asked them to tend to our wounded."

"Hypocritic oath? Nah, they aren't doctors. Only Doctors take that oath."

"Yeah... but don't girls usually like to tend to people?"

"We can try." And with that both started to the girls chambers.

"So, do you think we can keep them out of the hold till Bruce arrives?" Said Gar trying to keep up spirits

"I don't know, he was already supposed to be here hours ago. I think we might be on our own."

"Right then... well, here we are." Opening the door both walked in only to find themselves held at swords point. Turning to Victor Gar asked in a slightly annoyed voice,

"Hey, I thought you disarmed them yourself, meaning, personally."

"Did you expect me to give them a full pat down? Even I have my morals Gar."

"Are you two done discussing pointless matters? It's obvious that we have swords, and, might I add, we know how to use them."

AU: So, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had a lot going on at the time and just finished typing this up. I promise to have another chapter up soon to make up for me not updating for what, 3 weeks now? Yeah, so i'll try to be more regualer update string but I make no promises, between Track and business trips my spring is a little hectic. So if I miss a wekk... no spazzing.

Regards,

Kom'rk


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry about the delay, I know I said I would put out an update soon after Ch. 2. But... Sports got in the way. So, I've put extra effort into this one and will try to make it a longer one. Anyways, I'm not going to write disclaimers anymore because I'm pretty sure everyone know, I don't own the Teen Titans. So, here you go...**

"So Gar, I bet you didn't plan on this happening when you suggested we ask these two Oh so wonderful ladies," Victor glared at the to females as he said this, "Somehow having swords on there person did you?"

"Well, I actually kind of did, I mean, this is their castle anyways. That's why I ordered some of our men to come get us if we don't show up with in fifteen minutes, meaning, you two have only about five minutes to do anything to us." Said Gar as he looked directly into Rachel's face. She immediately flushed deep red and Gar grinned in satisfaction.

"Well, Killing you doesn't take more than thirty seconds at the most." Said Kori with a smug look on her face.

"Yes, but what if it does take longer than thirty seconds my dear? What if we happen to be master swordsmen our selves. Who know how to fight an armed opponent with out weapons just as well as if both of us were armed 'eh? What say you to that Princess?" Said Victor laughing. With a yell Kori immediately thrust her sword towards Victor only to realize he wasn't there. In fact, he was instead leaping at Rachel while Gar was doing the same to her. With an "Oomph" Garfield tackled Kori to the ground and began to try and wrest her sword from her hands, only to find, that he was instead being thrown across the room. Looking, he saw Victor in a field of what looked like some sort of black energy. Undeterred, Gar again rushed at Kori at ducked a slash of her sword. Kicking the sword from her hand, he brought his fist into her gut. This went against all he had ever learned as a lad about being courteous to ladies and treating them with respect. Yet, he believed the circumstanced justified the action.

Just then, the soldiers burst through the door and breaking Victor out of the force field by knocking Rachel out, subdued Kori and soon had them tied up.

_** Elsewhere in the Hold...**_

__"Get those men to the back, Keep the wounded away from the fight! We need to hold out as long as we can! Once Commanders Garfield and Victor arrive, we will be barring this door and going to reinforce Prince Dick's group on the other side of the hold! Am I understood?" Shouted the lieutenant Garfield had left in command of the soldiers still remaining. An enthusiastic "Oorah!" was the soldiers reply as they put themselves two fold upon the task which they had previously been engaged in. The prospect of finally being able to receive aid also strengthened the wounded to hold onto the precarious existence.

_**Dick's hold out...**_

__"Alright men, This is it. We either die here for our country, or we are taken prisoners. Who will take the latter?" Dick looked among his men as not a single one moved. "That's what I thought. It's been an honor serving alongside of you through out this war. I hope to live up to the title of Prince of Avilian by the end of this day. If not, then still fighting the next. We shal-" Dick was cut off as a shout was raised among the troops as they saw the troops of Gar and Victor marching towards them. The thought that they were finally getting reinforcement boosted the morale of them all and they immediately set to work trowing anything against the doors to the chamber the were in in an attempt to bar the doors for good. But that was not to be. With a shout of triumph, the Tameranean troops broke through the once ornate doors and rushed towards the battle hardened elite that formed the companies of the three friends. The men had already assembled into their formations and had leveled their spears at the tameranean before they were halfway across the hundred foot gap between the doors and the troops. These received the tameraneans like a brick wall and shocked by the power of them began to give way as he Avilian Elite relentlessly pushed them back towards the door. Losing heart, the tameraneans turned and fled. Only to be replaced by the true tameranean soldiers. Comparing them to an average man was like comparing a ten year old to a man. These rushed towards the Avilians and their effect was immediate. Although the Avilians did not give way by lack of courage, the sheer height and strength of the tameraneans started to tell as men started dropping here and there. Many soldiers started singling out tameranean soldiers and engaged them one on one. This surprised them to untellable amounts as no one who had before attacked a true tameranean soldier had lived to tell the tale. Yet, here these little men, had charged them and to no small amount of surprise to the tameraneans, were winning their fights with their man and were seen to move onto another doing the same. The death and carnage was to great even for the tameraneans who fled through the gate as their smaller allies had done.

"Well men, I don't believe we will be hearing from them for a while again." Said dick as he turned around to the cheering soldiers. Victor then walked up to Dick,

"Glad we got here when we did little man. I was afraid we would be to late. We're sorry but the ehm, medical aid didn't work out as planned. The two would be doctors are now knocked out and lying on their beds tied up."

"I see your little diplomacy didn't work out then 'eh Gar?" Said Dick laughing.

"Shut up, you two are worse than soldiers in a bar." Said Gar in a huff.

"Well, let's go see if our doctors have woken up and this time, we _will _give them a full pat down. Got it Victor?" Asked Dick in a slightly teasing tone.

"Yeah.. I got it."

_**Rachel and Kori's room...**_

__"Who is it that a mere man stood up to you Kori? I mean, last I saw before I was knocked out was him bringing his fist into your stomach. Oh, by the way, how is your stomach?" Said Rachel as she and Kori discussed how their escape attempt had failed.

"Well, I actually don't know. I did not expect them to be so, uhm, well trained. I mean, I thought the Avilian empire was weak. If that is so, how is it that these men, and there can be no more than 600 of them, have held out against our largest army for 3 days? Any other soldiers would have been terrified and fled even before the fight. I even heard they took on _full tameranean warriors _ one on one and beat them."

"I doubt that, they probably teamed up in them. You know how soldiers always upscale what they do."

"I guess you are correct." Said Kori with a sigh.

_**Richard, Gar and Victor walking in a hallway...**_

__"So, hate to bring this up. But we all know that we can't hold this castle forever. It's obvious my father isn't coming anymore. He would have been here yesterday. WE need to start thinking of some way to get out of here." Said Dick as they were walking.

"I agree, we can't stay here any longer. We plain and simple don't have the troops. Plus, the door into one of the main chambers is now destroyed. That means they can come in here with little resistance." Said Gar in agreement.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but the mountain behind this castle is looking very promising. The fact that this castle is built into the face of the mountain also helps with that. If we could back there, we could then wheel around in a wide circle and head back north towards the territory of South Umberland." Was Victor's suggestion.

"That would probably work actually. If we went in smaller parties during the night- tonight actually- we could easily all be gone by the time the tameraneans wake up the next morning." Replied Gar.

"Yes, but the only problem I see with this is getting the girls out with us."Said Dick.

"Phht, that's easy, just dress 'em up in some dead soldiers armor." Countered Victor.

"Right, I never thought of that. Good point."

"Then it's settled? Tonight we sneak out of the castle?" Asked Victor.

"Yes" was Gar and Dick's immediate answer.

_**Later that night... think 12am or so...**_

__"Okay, here we go. Ladies, if you shout anything, do anything or think anything to compromise this mission, I will personally kill you. Against my code of conduct or no, I will not hesitate. The life of my soldiers comes before yours, princess or not. Do I make mmyself clear?" Asked Dick, even though he hoped he would never have to do this. Both nodded solemnly.

"Good. Victor you take the first hundred men, follow the plan and wait up once you get a decent ways into the forest. WE will eventually meet up with you. Gar and I will each take one of the ladies. If you come across any tameraneans, just wait for them to pass. Both Gar and Dick watched as Victor and the Black armor clad Elite of Avilian started climbing up the mountain. Turning to the Princesses, Dick started talking,

"Don't worry, we won't make you climb the cliff. We'll take some side paths."

**Well, I think that chapter went nicely. Now I just have to decide whether or not they get caught while leaving the castle... well, sited at least :D Ah, so many interesting ways the story could go, and all of them I have nice ideas on how to follow through with the,.. But, reviewing with how you think the story will go is a good way to get a sneak peek as if you suggest the right path, You will be notified. Unless I shouldn't do that. Here's what I'll do, I'll make a poll. No, scratch that...**

** If you just read that entire AU thinking you might somehow, just maybe get a sneak peek at what's coming up... sucks to be you lol. I'll see you all later in the next chapter.**

** Regards,**

** Kom'rk**


End file.
